


Reach for the sky and keep your eyes on God

by everlovingfluff



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Character Death, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 10:00:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10964943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/everlovingfluff/pseuds/everlovingfluff
Summary: “Tu as raison. I’d rather call you a curse.”





	Reach for the sky and keep your eyes on God

**Author's Note:**

> This fic exists because I saw @utuuki's post on twitter about Jesse's death and well... this came into existance. Sorry for the time you spent reading this shit lmao.

The universe will always find a way to make you pay for your deeds; call it karma or God or whatever. Jesse has always been good at avoiding the eyes of fate, so much so that it never saw him, never punished him, never done something for or against him. He never paid for the lives he took nor for the many crimes he commited.

 

Jesse often questioned if his childhood was enough to pay off the hands of dread that should be coming his way. When he was alone and drunk off his ass in a bar in Waterloo, he decided that it wasn’t anywhere near enough.

 

After Deadlock he expected to be shoved in a tiny cell and be left there to rot. Would it be enough? Would he feel like he paid enough? Somehow he ended up in Blackwatch; Gabriel Reyes coming like a forgiving angel to wash away the blood from his hands. Jesse hated it, but he didn’t hate Gabriel.

 

Under Reyes’ command, Jesse, for the first time in his life, felt like he was doing some good. It didn’t last long.

 

He managed to get out of Blackwatch with nothing but guilt after him. Gabriel died and Jesse thought that he may be passing his punishment on others. Gabriel Reyes was a good man that didn’t deserve to be dragged through the mud after Overwatch died, but yet again, Jesse didn’t deserve to be able to escape death and sorrow so many times. If God was playing favorites, Jesse realised, he was neither at the top of It’s list or at the bottom; he rather thought that God has forgotten about him. He was curious if death did too.

 

When he first saw Reaper he realised that death did really forget about him. Death forgot everything but it’s job. Still, he waited for something to happen. The world was heading to a new tragedy and Death seemed to be it’s piper. Jesse has always been a loyal follower.

 

-

 

“ Ya know, lad, ya might wanna slow down. Those drinks ain’t gonna blend in a pleasant way, if you catch my drift,” the bartender said. He was old and his bones have already started falling onto themselves, but his presence was strong and his loud, booming voice echoed in the empty room like a drum.

 

“I had worse; just keep ‘em coming,” Jesse answered and paid for an other glass of bourbon. It was snowing outside, but inside it was warm and cozy and Jesse has never felt less festive.

 

“ Ya’ re gonna get a mighty hangover once this is over. The Jägermeister is good enough on it’s own if you want to get drunk, but the whiskey follow up ain’t the best idea, son. Trust me on this one.”

 

“I hear ya, I hear ya. And do you know something? T’morrow mornin’ I’m jus’ gonna get drunk again! I ain’t rushin’ anywhere. I’m not made for cold weather anyway.”

 

After he finished his glass, Jesse started playing with the ice cubes. Yes, he much rather prefered the warmth of the desert, the sun slowly decaying everything it shined upon. There was nowhere to hide in there, you were in plain sight, yet lost; Jesse never liked hiding anyway.

 

He didn’t look up when the bell above the door ringed, nor when the person that entered started making his way to him.

 

“Are you Jesse McCree?” a woman’s voice asked him. Jesse didn’t bother looking at her.

 

“No. Keep fishin’, darlin’. I’m willing to bet that you’ll find the fella you’re looking for.” 

 

The woman smirked and pulled the stoll next to Jesse. She looked at the bartender and shook her head when he rised his eyebrow.

 

“Do you know how to make some paloma? I have the feeling I’m going to stay here for some time,” she said and put more money than needed on the bar. “Keep the change, we should be good on Christmas, shouldn’t we?”

 

The old man frowned, but took the money. “The lime is in the back, I know my stock so ya better not have any ideas.”

 

“Harsh judgement.”

 

“Call it experience, miss. I’ll be right back,” he said and went through the door.

 

“So what do ya want?” Jesse said and let himself fall back into his chair. He didn’t care who she was. The faster she left, the sooner he could grab another drink.

 

“Straight to the point? Where’s the fun in that, McCree?” she said when Jesse finally looked at her. 

 

“Obviously, you’re here for a reason. Spill it,” he answered.

 

“ Well,” she smirked and tapped her finger on his hand. “I might have some information for you about one Gabriel Reyes,” when Jesse frowned at her she added: “For a price of course.”

 

“If that if is the case-“ he waved at the bartender, when he came back, for an other glass of bourbon- “I’m your huckleberry, sugar.”

 

“Perfect. Pleasure working with you McCree.”

 

Jesse wasn’t drunk enough.

 

-

 

He should have known how this will end. He always imagined how the scene will play out: he would have been taken down by a hot hand, a quick draw, a painless bullet to the head. His record wouldn’t allow for anything other than a fast death; everyone knew that he always somehow got free if his enemy dragged the moment out. But this? This is not what Jesse could ever imagine.

 

“So many legends seem to fall at my hand,” she said and pushed the end of her rifle harder into the underside of his chin. 

 

“Wouldn’t call myself a legend, darlin’,” he said and tried to wiggle his way out of under Widowmaker, but her heel was pushing into his ribs too hard for him to try to make a move. His armor wasn’t on; he wasn’t expecting any guests today.

 

“Tu as raison. I’d rather call you a curse.”

 

“That’s nice, darlin’. Did Talon send you to finish me off? Finally get tired of me messing up your play?”

 

“Atteignes pour le ciel et gardez vos yeux sur Dieu, cowboy,” she placed the gun more firmly and prepare to pull the trigger.

 

Jesse smirked and spit out some of the blood from his mouth; one of his lungs was pierced. Widowmaker’s left hand was pulled out of it’s socket and her lips were both split. He was pretty sure he also broke one of her fingers, but she managed to take out his good hand. Never let anyone say he didn’t get down without a fight.

 

“I’ll say hi to Gérard when I see him in he-,” he didn’t get to finish as Widowmaker pulled the trigger. 

 

“Fool,” she mumbled and lifted the rifle to her shoulder. ”I always hit my mark”. She turned on her earpiece and jumped off McCree’s body. “Mission was a success. I am in need of medical attention.”

 

“Understood. A team will come pick you up. Reaper is heading to your location. Be prepared for intervention.”  
“Understood.”

 

Widowmaker took a seat next to the man on the ground. There was blood still flowing out of him. Red over red. Red. Didn’t the cowboy have a red coat? Blanket? She looked at the window of McCree’s room and then at him. Slowly, she got up and entered the house.

 

She found the old fabric on the bed, along with the few possesions the man had. A picture was left on the night stand, as a support for the bottle above it. In the picture two men were posing together, smiling and hanging onto eachother.

 

“Seems fitting,” she said and took the cloth with her. “Such a foolish romantic,” she covered him with it and moved in the direction that Reaper was supposed to be coming from.

 

“Let’s get this over with.” Widowmaker grappled on the top of a house and opened her visor. “One after another,” she said and and pressed on the trigger, getting ready to shot. “Send my regards to Gérard, mon amie.”

 

She pulled the trigger and her target hit the ground.

 

“Death becomes you.”

 

-

 

In the end, Jesse never felt like he paid for all that he has done.

 

In the end, Jesse still ended up with Gabriel by his side.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't have a beta and this all was written and published on my phone so yeah...


End file.
